Padme's Story
by snowbear96
Summary: My version of Padme's pregnacy and the birth of Luke and Leia, including Anakin's downfall. An Episode III setting. George Lucas is the creater of the Star Wars universe, I just like to use his characters.


Episode III Padme's story

The night air was calm. It was still in the Coruscant Royal Apartment as Queen Jamillia quietly considered the advice given by the Senator of Naboo. Padme sat on the Queen's right. Her glance skimming across the sumptuous furnishings, before coming to rest on Obi-Wan's figure approaching the doorway. They heard the swift footsteps of Padme's secret husband, behind Obi-Wan. 

"Your Majesty, Senator," 

and Anakin shared the doorway as both Jedi Knight's bowed deeply to the two seated ladies. 

The stiff regal folds of Queen Jamillia's purple silk skirt rustled as she rose to acknowledge their greeting. Padme too stood, her yellow chiffon gown gently swaying around her curves, as a light evening breeze wafted into the room.  
Padme's eyes scanned her beloved's face with a mixture of concern and delight. 

"Obi-Wan, thank you for arriving so swiftly in answer to my call. Please come with me to see the current state of the Naboo troop movement." 

Anakin and Obi-Wan bowed deeply again as the Queen indicated to Obi-Wan to accompany her to the viewing platform outside. 

Anakin and Padme drew close and embraced as lovers, kept long apart. 

"I promised I would be here for our anniversary Padme," 

Anakin said gruffly, feeling Padme's headrest on his shoulder, as her body pressed against him. 

"I know, my love." 

They stayed like this until the distant voices of the Queen and Obi-Wan, became louder, signalling their return. 

***

Later that night, in Padme's apartment a romantic dinner was being served. Candles lit the table. The lights were dimmed and delicious aromas indicated a meal was being prepared. 

Padme came out of her bedroom dressed in a beautiful sky blue gown edged in lace and with her hair cascading down her back in waves. Anakin was sat on one of the recliners, but stood up and smiled broadly at his beautiful sight wife, as Padme entered. 

"You look ravishing," 

he paused and withdrew a small box from a pocket. 

"I bought you these sapphire earrings from Nubia. Would you care to wear them tonight?" 

"Thank you, they are beautiful." 

Anakin gently fixed the sapphires in his wife's ear lobes. 

"Shall we sit down? Would you like something to drink?" 

They sat down at the table and both sipped some wine. One of the servants began bringing in their meal. Whilst eating they talked easily, catching up and suggesting of ways to continue hiding their marriage from Obi-Wan and the Jedi Council. Padme did not relish the deceit involved, but for Anakin it came more easily. She did suggest that they just tell Obi-Wan. The worst he could do was to have Anakin expelled from the Order, but Jedi is his life and Anakin became angry at the suggestion of it. He calmed down soon after. At one point there was a pause in the conversation, Padme looked up and caught Anakin looking lovingly at her. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" 

she asked smiling. 

He grinned as he answered," 

I just realised how much I love you, and how much I miss you when we are apart." 

Padme's smile broke into a grin. "I know." 

She took a sip of her wine, and then they both continued eating, but in silence for a little while until the dessert were served. 

After dinner Padme and Anakin moved to sit on one of the recliners. They sat, cuddled together watching the traffic outside as the sunset. Padme looked up, into Anakin's eyes and he kissed her. 

They spent the night together, and when Padme woke early Anakin was standing on one of the balconies meditating. Padme tying her robe around her as walked outside and stood with him for a few minutes in silence before she asked, 

" Would you like some breakfast? I'm going to have some eggs and toast. Dorme has gone to tell the chef but I can use to com link to tell her what you would like?" 

"No, it's OK I will just have some coffee, thanks Padme." 

Soon after breakfast Anakin left to see the Council. Padme returned to her duties with Queen Jamillia, for a meeting with Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. 

***

When Padme returned to her apartment Anakin was waiting for her. When she appeared Anakin swept her into his arms and kissed her. 

"Hello. What are you doing here?" 

"What, aren't you pleased to see me?" 

he smiled and pretended to look hurt, 

" I have to leave next week. The Council have given me my first assignment." 

"I am pleased to see you. Where are you going?" 

She said trying hard, but not well enough to mask the disappointment in her voice. 

"I'm going to Rinn. There has been some worrying Separatist activity there and they want me to observe and report on what's going on. I'm not sure how long I'll be gone but it shouldn't be more than a month." 

"Oh Ani! It's beyond the Outer Rim." 

She kissed him, and they stood there entwined, until Captain Typho entered to tell Padme that her sister Sola would be arriving in around half an hour. Padme had promised to meet Sola when she landed, Captain Typho returned downstairs. 

"I have to go and meet Sola now but come and have dinner with us, Sola would love to see you again I'm sure." 

"Dinner would be good. I'll be here for eight." 

***

When Padme reached the landing platform Sola had just arrived. She was descending the steps of the star ship carrying a suitcase. Captain Typho went forward and took her case. Padme and Sola ran to greet each other with an affectionate hug. They went back to Padme's apartment and spent the rest of the afternoon and early evening catching up with each other's news. Just before they went to change for dinner Padme said, 

" Oh, by the way. Anakin is coming to have dinner with us." 

"Good, how is he? How's married life going? Is the secret still safe?" 

"He's fine. He's a Jedi Knight now and it's OK. We don't see each other very often. It's a welcome exception this week. We're both in Coruscant and he isn't leaving for another few days. So we have some precious time together." 

They both went into their rooms and changed. Padme was dressed in a backless gown of mauve silk, which sparkled as the beading caught the light. Sola was dressed in a deep magenta gown, which folded around her lean frame. 

***

Anakin arrived promptly. Sola greeted him with a hug, but first Anakin bowed. Padme was shy with both Anakin and Sola around. Anakin was unsure how to greet his wife. Their normal kiss was restrained and Anakin took her hand lightly as he walked further into the room. 

"It's OK you don't need to hide anything from me, I don't mind," 

Sola said, then smiling at the look of relief that passed over Anakin's face. 

"Good. You both look so beautiful." 

But a faint could passed over Anakin's face when her realised his sapphires had been replaced by small gold studs. 

However, time passed quickly, over dinner, as it does when one is in pleasant company. They spent the time talking and did not realize the lateness of the hour until the two ladies began to show signs of weariness. It was after twelve when they made the move to retire. Padme commented that it would be much easier if Anakin stayed the night, and so he did. 

***

When Padme woke the next morning she was lying in Anakin's arms. 

"Good morning," 

said Anakin smiling down at Padme. "Is Sola up yet?" 

Padme said getting out of bed and wrapping her red robe around her self. 

"No I don't think so, "

said Anakin also getting out of bed and putting on his trousers and tunic. They both walked outside into the main apartment area. 

"Good morning, or should I say afternoon?" 

said Sola smirking, who was sitting on one of the recliners reading a book. 

"What time is it?" 

asked Padme sitting down opposite Sola. 

"About midday. Obi-Wan called a while ago, asking about Anakin" 

"What did you say," 

Padme asked as she sat down. 

Anakin walked over, and as he passed the back of Padme's recliner, he ran his hand across her shoulders and hair. 

"Do you want any breakfast," 

he asked gesturing to the table where a buffet was laid. 

"Just some toast please," 

Padme, replied. Anakin went over to the table and buttered some toast for Padme and himself. Then sat down next to Padme and gave her, her plate. 

"I said that Anakin was here," 

Sola continued, 

"consulting with Captain Typho about the new security measures." 

"What do you want to do with the rest of the day?" 

asked Sola who had put her book down. 

"I don't mind," 

said Padme in between bites of toast. 

"But you commented yesterday that you wanted to have a look for some clothes for Ryoo and Pooja. There are some holo cards that I can get for you to look at." 

"Yes, that would be good. They haven't had anything new for a while and a promised them presents." 

Anakin finished his toast and went to continue getting dressed. 

"Anakin's only got today and tomorrow left here, he's going to Rinn. We've only had the past two or three days together. It all has to end so quickly." 

Padme ran a hand through her hair. 

"I hate it when he's not around, and the fact that this is all so hard. I hate keeping secrets, especially from Obi-Wan, who's been such a good friend. It's hardest actually when he's here. I love him so much and when he's in Coruscant we try and spend as much time together as possible. Then when he has to leave again, or I have to" 

She looked agitated, confused and then sad. Sola moved over and sat next to Padme and put her arm around her. 

"It's all right. Go have a wash and get dressed. We don't have to do anything together today. I'm here for over a month, we've got all the time you and I need. You spend as much time with Anakin as you can. If you need cover stories for Obi-Wan I can say that you were or are with me." 

"Thank you," 

said Padme tearfully and hugged Sola then went to wash and get dressed, Anakin came back into the room wearing his cloak.  
Smiling Sola said, 

"I'm going to finish reading my book in my room; you don't need to worry about me. Just spend time together, savour every moment you have together. But you need to talk to Obi-Wan," 

then walked out of the room. Later Anakin strolled onto the balcony as the cool afternoon breeze fluttered around him. Padme came out to join him and Anakin put his arm around Padme's waist. Her hair danced around her face. There was a sense of containment between them. 

***

The next two days passed too quickly for Anakin's liking, and soon he and Padme were saying goodbye on the landing platform as Sola kept Obi-Wan, who was there also to say farewell to Anakin, distracted. Then his ship was leaving and Padme was being comforted by Sola back at her apartment. The hours and days passed gently as Padme got used to the fact that yet again they were apart. She and Sola enjoyed many hours looking at clothes for themselves and for Ryoo and Pooja but rarely buying anything as there were too many things to choose from. 

***

Soon Anakin had been gone over two weeks and Padme was busy with Senate business, as Queen Jamillia had left a few days after Anakin. Leaving Padme in Coruscant as she was not needed at home. Sola was learning more about politics and going with Padme to the Senate almost daily. 

***

One morning soon after the beginning of the fourth week of Sola's stay, Padme woke feeling nauseous and not wanting to eat much of anything. Sola was worried about her as this carried on for a few days before she began to ask questions. When was she feeling and being sick? In the mornings mainly. Whether she should call a doctor? Which she then proceeded to, do despite Padme protesting that she was fine it was just a bug. 

***

After spending around twenty minutes with Padme and after having conducted some tests, asked some questions and did an examination during that time he came to a conclusion. She was pregnant. 

Padme remained astonished for many minutes before she managed to ask him to tell Sola.  
Sola was delighted at first while Padme remained amazed. One of the first questions Sola asked after the doctor had left was," won't Anakin be delighted?" 

"Yes," 

replied Padme in a slightly far away voice then said, 

" what should I do? I have a job that I love, a secret husband who I love and miss so much. We're having a baby." 

"That's for you to decide not me, but at some point soon you're going to have to tell Anakin, Mum and Dad." 

They stayed silent after this for sometime, with Padme thinking hard. Sola was thinking of her two daughters, and her husband Darred. 

***

After many hours in thought Padme came to a decision she was going to keep the baby, Padme planned to tell her parents today and would contact Obi-Wan and ask him to come by the next day. In the evening Padme transmitted a message to her parents telling them of her news. They were both ecstatic as this was what they had been wanting since her term as Queen was over. Then Padme contacted Obi-Wan to arrange for him to come over the next afternoon. 

***

The next afternoon when Padme's waves of nausea had passed and she was nervous as the time came closer for Obi-Wan's arrival. When he did arrive however they did not spend long on formalities as he could sense her nervousness. 

"I have much to tell you Obi-Wan and I'm not sure how much or any of it you know. It's about Anakin." 

"Go on." 

"Anakin and I were married three years ago." 

Padme paused as Obi-Wan took in the information. 

"Yesterday I discovered that I was pregnant. My sister, parents, Dorme, the doctor and you know. But I haven't told Anakin. I am worried about him. When I suggested again telling you of our marriage, when he was here last, he refused and became very angry. Although it only was for a short time it scared me." 

Obi-Wan stood up and paced the room for a few minutes in silence. 

"I knew that you were in love, I sensed it when we came for the meeting with Queen Jamillia. I wasn't sure whether it was just on Anakin's side but then you were together, in the same room and it was overwhelming. I didn't want to believe it but I have to now." 

He paused again then. 

"Why did you contact me? Was it to tell me this, or there more?" 

"I contacted you to tell you this, and because I need your help." 

Padme went on to describe her feelings about Anakin and that she thought he was turning to the dark side of the force. Obi-Wan agreed with the statement and acknowledged that he sensed it also. Padme described her fears about Anakin and that she was not sure if she felt safe from his anger anymore. 

"And I feel even more afraid for our child. I love him so dearly and yet," 

she broke off struggling to find the words to describe what was trying to say. 

"I'm scared of how he will react when he discovers that I have told you everything." 

She now stood up and paced the room. 

"I cannot keep my pregnancy secret forever, it will being to be obvious in a few months and there will be questions asked. I don't know what to do. However I do know I want this baby and nothing is going to stop me." 

"Right, yes," 

Obi-Wan paused then asked, 

" do I have your permission to tell the Jedi Council, especially Masters Yoda and Windu?" 

"Yes, please tell them. I need their guidance as well as yours more than ever now." 

Obi-Wan bowed deeply before saying, 

" thank you and good-bye. I will contact you when I have seen the Council." 

"Very well, and thank you Master Kenobi." 

He then departed. Padme was left standing in the middle of the room, like a lost child. Until Sola came in and made her sit down. 

"So, how did it go?" 

"Fine, fine," 

Padme replied, then realising the time commented. "

I'm not hungry, but by all means have something your self. I'm going to bed, I'm suddenly very tired." 

***

She went to bed and didn't get to sleep for an hour or so. Sola had something to eat then finished her book and went to bed. Padme slept late until the waves of nausea returned and woke her. 

Later on when she felt better she got dressed and had some breakfast. Sola too had slept late. Padme then went out on to the balcony watching the traffic whiz past. She thought about Anakin, out alone fighting, or watching. She hated being so uncertain about how he was. She began to cry, silently and shaking. Sola came out and put her arms around her sister. Padme broke down and wept. 

"It's all right," 

said Sola comfortingly stroking Padme's hair. 

"It's all right. Come on, come inside." 

She brought Padme in and let her cry. 

"I miss him so much," 

Padme sobbed, 

" and I'm so worried about him." 

After a while she calmed down. 

"I'm sorry, but I'm so scared." 

"It's fine, don't worry. I know you miss Anakin, and you can't hide your feelings forever. I understand." 

For some time they sat in comforting silence then proceeded about their normal daily activities. 

***

The next day Padme received two visitors, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Master Yoda. They had come to see her about her baby. Yoda explained that it might not be wise to tell Anakin of his prospective fatherhood, as the dark side was growing more powerful. He was being seduced and might regard their child with anger because it could be a threat to Anakin which from the Jedi's point of view this was good, but there was a risk that if Anakin found out, he might try to kill the child. Or turn it against Padme, the Jedi and the good side of the Force. Padme stared in disbelief at Yoda when he said this, but after a while began to accept the fact that Anakin was even more dangerous than she had realised. 

Obi-Wan explained that this was most likely to be his last visit to her on Coruscant as he was leaving to fight, but Yoda was there to guide her so she was not to be without help and protection from the Jedi. Obi-Wan and Yoda then left, Yoda promising to come immediately if she ever needed him, all she had to do was call. 

***

Sola had left a few days after Obi-Wan's last visit, then soon the days and weeks passed quickly as she got back into her normal routine. Padme's morning sickness left her before she knew it she had visited the doctor for her first scan and examination. Dorme had accompanied her, and Yoda had been informed. Obi-Wan had left to fight and there was word of Anakin. Yoda had brought the news to her; Anakin would be coming back to Coruscant for one week, and one week only. He would visit her and spend time at the Temple resting before leaving again to fight. 

***

On the morning of Anakin's arrival, he had spent the previous night at the Jedi Temple. Padme was wearing a light, loose fitting gown of a pale, apple green. It skimmed her curves gently, and concealed any signs of a bump though her breasts were tender. Padme paced her apartment, up and down until the distinctive chime of the lift roused her from her reverie. Anakin rushed out to greet Padme; they embraced with the familiar tenderness of before. Tears silently rolled down her face, at the joy of seeing him alive and well. After some time of standing there together, Padme's tears and gone and they moved to sit down on a recliner. 

"How are you?" 

she asked tentatively. 

"I'm fine, just tired. Much better for seeing you again. I can't believe that it as been four months, since I last saw you. What about you, are you well? You look wonderfully well." 

"Yes, yes I couldn't be better. I have missed you though." 

"I know, but I'm here now and that's all that matters. 

He cupped her chin in his hand and kissed her. 

"Have you seen Obi-Wan at all since I left?" 

"Yes, once. He came to tell me he was leaving and to say goodbye." 

"So you haven't told him?" 

Padme took a deep breath before lying to Anakin. "No, you don't want me to tell him." 

They didn't talk much after that. They enjoyed each other's company, but Anakin sensed Padme was withholding something. He decided not to peruse the matter. They had lunch then dinner and spent most of the afternoon talking, and Anakin stayed the night. They spent the next two days together. It couldn't be any longer because Anakin had to go back to the Jedi Temple, to prepare for leaving again. 

"I'll miss you, and think about you every day. I love you." 

"I'll miss you and think about you too. I love you." 

They kissed passionately then Anakin left. 

***

Padme moped around the apartment for a few hours and then sat down, read a book and later on went to bed early. The next day she commissioned for some new clothes to be made for the current time, and later on. After a few weeks she was beginning to show but there wasn't much time for people to notice. As the Senate session had just finished and Padme was making plans to return to Naboo, to live with her parents until the birth and for some time after. 

Yoda had agreed with this plan, he could sense Anakin's seduction by the dark side was stronger and there was little the Jedi Council could do. Obi-Wan had gone to see Anakin and to try and reason with him. So it was decided that it would be best under the circumstances if Padme went home, for which she was grateful. To be with her family again was her sincere wish. 

***

The sun was high in the sky as Padme descended the ramp of the Queen's star ship surrounded by her guards, for once she was not using her decoy Dorme. Then with Dorme and Captain Typho, who was carrying her two suit cases. She proceeded to a transport and on to her parent's house. Dorme was to stay with Padme and Captain Typho was to have the house watched by guards. 

***

After a few days at home Padme had an appointment with her doctor. She was delighted to tell her that she was pregnant with twins! Everything else was going well. When Padme discovered this news, she was there with her mother. One of her first thoughts was to contact Master Yoda. When she arrived home, she did so. Yoda took this calmly. He decided not to tell Obi-Wan because he was with Anakin. 

***

Some days after this, Yoda received a message from Obi-Wan. He had fought with Anakin who had suffered grievously. Due to his injures Anakin required cybernetic enhancements and replacements to keep him alive. During his duel Anakin fell to the dark side of the force releasing his anger and aggression in his fighting. 

Consumed by evil he abandoned his past. He became the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Vader. Apprentice to the evil Emperor Palpatine. His innocent self was seemingly lost forever. Darth Vader cast a dark shadow over the galaxy. 

***

When Padme heard the worst news, she sat down with a jolt. Padme stayed speechless for hours and broke down, crying and shaking. Her family didn't know what to do. She couldn't believe it, she had known that Anakin was turning to the dark side, but she thought that Obi-Wan could bring him back. After a while Dorme roused her, 

"Milady the dinner is ready and you need to eat something." 

"Yes. I know. I'm just coming." 

Padme got up and ate distractedly, struggling to stop crying. She'd always known it was coming but it was still a shock. Later on she contacted Yoda and asked him to ask Obi-Wan to contact her when he returned to Coruscant, she wanted to tell him about the twins herself. She tried to remain calm during their conversation but family utterly, breaking into sobs again. 

***

Obi-Wan was concerned by the news and was still a little shaken from his duel. It was proposed that both he and Master Yoda come to her on Naboo, they needed to formulate a plan. They arrived three days later. 

"Thank you for coming Master Yoda, Master Kenobi. Please sit down." 

Obi-Wan had a plan. The children would be a threat to Darth Vader and they could be in danger. Yoda suggested that it would be wise if Padme went into hiding to have the children and then they were sent away. If they were to agree one would be taken to Owen and Beru Lars. The other would be taken to Bail Organa a friend of Obi-Wan's who was the first chairman, Viceroy of Alderaan, and the head of the Royal Family of Alderaan. Padme agreed to this, but reluctantly, as she was unwilling to give up her newborn babies. Padme was glad however that they would not be going to complete strangers. Padme had met Owen and Beru Lars when she had returned to Tatooine with Anakin when he was searching for his mother. She had also worked with Senator Organa previously and knew him to be a kind man. I was making the best of her horrible situation, and meant their children had the best chance of surviving Anakin's rage.

Obi-Wan and Master Yoda only stayed on Naboo for a few days. Obi-Wan then went to Tatooine to talk to Owen and Beru and Yoda went back to Coruscant. Padme remained on Naboo; there was little news of the political situation when the Senate resumed until one day when Padme was about seven months pregnant. She received a message from Master Yoda. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was revealed to be leading of the separatist movement. And the dark Lord of the Sith Darth Sidious. Turmoil to engulfed the Galactic Senate and the Republic. The Jedi Council was in a minor state of disarray due to the shadow of the dark side having fallen. Padme wanted to return to Coruscant but she knew that she couldn't. Masters Yoda and Obi-Wan would be coming in a month to see her. 

***

Around two days before they were due arrive Padme went into labour. She had her mother, sister and Dorme to help. It was very painful and took along time. Padme gave birth to one boy and one girl, she named them Luke and Leia. Padme spent as much time with her babies. When the twins were born there was a ripple in the Force, both Obi-Wan and Yoda felt it and so they presumed Darth Vader did also. They decided to tell Padme so that she would be fully informed. Then next thing she knew she was crying uncontrollably as Obi-Wan walked out of the her room carrying Luke, taking him to Owen and Beru Lars. He returned a few days later, Beru had accepted Luke with the warmth of a mother and had taken to him immediately. Owen was little distant, but Beru knew he would come around. 

***

Padme had around a month before she had to leave her family and Naboo, for Alderaan with baby Leia. Obi-Wan travelled with her and stayed for a few days on Alderaan. Darth Vader was helping the Empire eradicate the Jedi, Obi-Wan was to live on Tatooine to guard and watch Luke grow up. Yoda was to go into hiding on Dagobah. 

***

Padme remained on Alderaan hidden from Darth Vader, until one day when Leia was around three months old. Padme had just returned to her room in the palace of Alderaan, when there was a commotion outside. She went out side to see a tall, black clad figure being restrained by four palace guards. 

"Padme!" 

The figure cried in an oddly mechanical voice. "Anakin?" She asked cautiously. 

"That's not my name anymore. Listen to me! It has taken me months to find you." 

"Let him go," 

she told the guards, 

"all right, I'll listen." 

She said to Darth Vader. 

"About three months ago, I felt a ripple in the Force. I sensed it was you. What happened?" 

"Okay, I'll tell you. Around a month after you left, I discovered I was pregnant, but three months ago. When I was five months pregnant. I lost our baby. I suppose that was the ripple." 

There was no sign of emotion on Vader's face due to the fact it was a mask. She did not know how he had reacted. He just stood there for a few minutes breathing deeply she presumed. His breathing sent shivers down her spine. After a while a managed to say, 

"are you well?" 

"Yes, I'm fine now." 

He stared to move forward as though to hug her but stopped. "Ani, what's wrong?" 

"Don't call me that, it's not my name anymore." 

He repeated jerkily. 

"I am Darth Vader." 

He then turned and staked away, his cloak rippling behind him. Padme turned back to her room and then watched his ship leave. A few rooms away a baby began to cry. Padme's heart tugged, little Leia was crying, she wanted to rush over and sweep her into her arms and comfort her, but she couldn't. Instead Padme stood in the silent hallway sobbing as if to shake the earth. It was true; she had lost their baby. Luke would never know her. Leia was no longer her baby; Padme was just there to act as her nanny, not as her mother. 

The End


End file.
